YuGiOh! The Talent Show!
by IchigoXLawliet10
Summary: It's the school's yearly talent show, and Tea and Yugi are in it. Agaisnt Tea's sworn enemy, Sharona. And she will do anything to make sure that they don't win. Will this somehow bring them apart? or closer? RNR plz! Tristan/Serenity, Joey/Mai, Tea/Yugi
1. Passing Notes

**A/N****: This is my first ever Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic, so PLEASE go easy on me. Flames accepted, just as long as they make sense. (Don't you **_**hate**_** it when flames make no sense what so ever?)**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

A pencil scratched across a piece of paper, forming a shape of a face. The pencil turned on its side as it shaded the face in. A steady hand held the pencil as it drew one eye, then another. Frustration filled the girl who was drawing, and then she crumpled the paper into a ball.

Tea Gardner leaned back in the plastic chair, her dark hair fanning the side of her face. She hated math class. Even though the teacher was kind to her and helped her when ever she could, the class was just plain _annoying__. _

There was constant talking, yelling, laughing and fighting in Mrs. Turner's 8th grade math class. What made it even worse was that Tea's worst enemy was in that class. Sharona Fields was the most annoying, inconsiderate, mean, and irresponsible person Tea had ever known. She had straight brown hair with natural blonde streaks and a crooked nose. She only liked people who fit her standards and if they didn't, she hated them, eve if they had never met.

Luckily, there was one person who mad math class fun.

Tea looked over her shoulder (while the teacher was explaining the Pythagorean Theorem or something like that) and smiled at her friend. Yugi smiled. Tea grabbed a piece of paper from her loose-leaf and wrote:

_Hey Yugi,_

_Who cares about the Pythagorean Theorem? Not me. Just drew a new piece. Totally ruined it. The eyes are all uneven, the shading is all wrong…and…yeah._

_-Tea_

Tea slid it across the floor, and Yugi caught it with his Converse-sneaker covered foot, read it, and grinned at Tea. Tea grinned back. While Yugi wrote, Tea tried to pay attention. As usual, she had no such luck. She felt the note touch her sneakers. She opened it:

_Tea—_

_Personally, I don't really care about it either. Even though it sounds cool, when Mrs. Turner explains it, it gets all confusing. _

_How did you wreck your drawing? Let me see it. _

_-Yugi _

Tea groaned, then gave Yugi a look as if to say _'Do I __HAVE__ too?' _Yugi nodded. Tea unfolded the paper ball and wrote back:

_Y-_

_Here. See how ugly it is?!_

_-T_

She handed the note and drawing to Yugi, and, totally ignoring Mrs. Turner now, she watched Yugi's reaction. He looked surprised when he saw the drawing. He wrote back, then handed the drawing back to her.

_T-_

_This isn't bad at all. This looks like a true artist drew it. Don't be so hard on yourself. It looks A-M-A-Z-I-N-G. AMAZING. We better stop writing now. Mrs. Turner will find out. _

_-Y_

Tea rolled her eyes, but grinned all the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bell rang, (math was the last period of the day) Tea grabbed her Purple and Pink plaid backpack, and ran out of the classroom. She ran down to her locker.

"37….20…..48." she mumbled. With a little _clink _from the lock, her locker opened. Tea grabbed the stuff she needed from the locker, closed it, and, while putting on her coat, spotted the unmistakable back of Joey's head.

"Hey, Joey! Tristan! Yugi! Wait up!"

The three boys turned around and grinned when they saw who was yelling. Tea caught up to them.

"Hey Tea." Tristan said smiling at her as Tea grabbed her iPod from her coat pocket. She turned it on, then sighed with glee.

"This is my favorite song." She started dancing in the hallways, singing the chorus as the boys cheered. Then she noticed that they were motioning for her to stop. Of course, Tea ignored them. Soon she felt herself falling and tripping on top of Sharona.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, freak!" Sharon stood up, brushed the dirt off her tube top, and glared at her.

"Sorry," Tea said as Yugi helped her up. "I didn't see where I was going."

"Well, of course you didn't! Being a show-off in the halls…gees…some people…." Sharona mumbled as she stomped off.

"Gees, what a jerk." Joey said as Tea dusted the dirt off her butt. She really didn't mean too.

"She's such a... (Tea said some very unkind words here.)"

"Hey Yugi?" Tristan said as they walked out the double doors and out into the shivering weather.

"Yeah?" Yugi asked.

"You know…there's a school talent show coming up."

"So?"

"Maybe you should sing." Everyone was quiet for a moment, and then Joey and Tea burst out laughing. Heck, Tea had to hang on to a pole to stop from keeling over. Tristan frowned.

"I'm serious. Yugi has a great voice." Joey wiped the tears from his eyes, and said

"Oh, yeah? Then how come he's never sang for us before?" Everyone looked at Yugi. He blushed.

"I don't know….I guess I'm a little stage fright." Tea put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, I totally understand. Why don't you come over to my house tonight?" Yugi smiled.

"I'd like that." Just then, Tea noticed her bus was about to leave.

"Oh Shucks!" she turned around to them. "Hey I'll see you guys later! Yugi, I'll see you tonight!" Then Tea ran to catch her bus.

**A/N:**** please review!**


	2. Yuig singing for Tea and Vise versa

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Thanks for all the WONDERFUL and supporting reviews! It doesn't matter how many reviews I get, just how good they are. :) love u guys!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_** or the song **_**You Raise Me Up **_**or**_** Angels.**_

At around six o clock, Yugi came over. Tea opened the door and invited him in.

"Hey Yugi, what's up? I tried to call you earlier but…..Yugi! Are you ok?!" Tea asked, horrified. Yugi had turned as white as a sheet and his breathing had gone rapid!

"Yugi! YUGI! _BREATHE!_" Tea said to him, shaking his shoulders. Yugi took a deep breath, and his skin turned normal color. He put a hand over his frantically beating heart.

"Sorry, Tea," he apologized. "I do that a lot when I'm really nervous." Tea raised an eyebrow.

"Yugi." She said slowly, "Are you nervous because you're singing for me?" Yugi nodded.

"So…" Tea said, thinking aloud, "do you want to go up to my room, or do you want to stay here?" Yugi looked around. Tea's parents were in the living room.

"Let's go up to your room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yugi had never seen Tea's bedroom. When he got there, it was more than he had expected. It wasn't like Serenity's room, where everything was pink, or Mai's, where everything was celebrity-related. It was kind of a mixture of both.

"So….I have some karaoke CDs. And I know the perfect song for you to sing." Yugi nodded, not really saying anything. Tea put the CD into her CD player and a violin began to play. Yugi immediately recognized the song.

"Tea!"

Tea turned off the CD. She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm just…..not ready." Tea nodded and smiled. Yugi waited a couple minutes, than said to her:

"Ok…..I'm ready." Tea pressed the play button. When it was time to sing, Yugi sang:

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

Tea could've sworn her heart stopped. Yugi…his voice…it was so beautiful! It was like the voice of Josh Groban. It made her mouth drop open when he hit the high notes.

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be_

For the rest of the song, Tea just listened. She didn't want to think or talk. He just wanted to listen.

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;_

_Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;_

_But when you come and I am filled with wonder,_

_Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up... To more than I can be. _

When Yugi finished the song, Tea immediately stood up and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh my goodness, Yugi! Your voice is AMAZING. And the pitch was perfect and everything…..OH MY GOSH YOU WERE JUST SO GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tea hugged him harder.

"Tea…I…can't….breathe…" Yugi managed to squeak out. Tea immediately let go of him.

"Sorry…" Yugi grinned. He walked over to Tea's CD player.

"Tea…now that I have sung for you…..you have to sing for me." Tea's ocean blue eyes widened.

"W-W-What? Forget it. I-I can't sing! I'm tone deaf!" Yugi smiled.

"Even better." And with that he turned on the CD player. Growing even more nervous now, Tea recognized the song as Angels by Within Temptation. Slowly, she began to sing:

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. It was though all of Tea's fear was washed away by a big wave. Smiling now, she kept singing.

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie. _

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember _

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end. _

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life. _

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

And with that, the song ended. Yugi got up, and hugged her.

"Wow, Tea. I never knew you had such a great voice." Tea smiled, and held him out at arm's length.

"You do too, you know." She suddenly realized that she and Yugi's hands were clasped together. Yugi must've seen this, too, because he dropped their grip. There was an awkward silence, until Tea's mother came in the room and told Yugi his ride was here.

**A/N:**** whew! That was a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG one. I hoped you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. The Sleepover and Truth or Dare

**A/N: ****thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I really appreciate all of your guys' support. HUGS!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

"And you should have _heard _him you guys! He was just so amazing! I've never heard him sing like that! It was just incredible!" Tea rambled on and on. She was at Mai's house for a sleep-over, along with Serenity. Right now they were all giving each other Manicures.

"I'm telling you, guys! It was just incredible! And—"

"TEA!" everybody practically screamed to her. Tea looked kind of shocked.

"What?"

"Are you obsessed with Yugi or something?" Mai asked, as she put another coat of a bold purple color on Serenity's nails.

"No, of course not! I'm just…really impressed." Tea said, tugging a loose string off her penguin pajamas.

"Well, it's getting kind of annoying, hearing you ramble on and on like this." Serenity said. Tea smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." They were all silent for a moment. Then Tea got an idea.

"Hey Mai!"

"What?" Mai asked, peeking over the top of Serenity's head.

"Truth or Dare!" Mai considered it for a moment, and then smiled.

"Dare." Tea started to talk, but what she was going to say was so funny, she couldn't talk.

"What?" Serenity asked Tea. "What's so funny?" Tea said to Mai:

"I dare you to call Joey and tell him you love him!" Mai's mouth fell open. Tea rolled over from laughing so hard. Serenity covered her mouth in shock.

"Fine." Mai said, picking up the phone and dialing Joey's number.

"Mai! You wouldn't! You couldn't! You shouldn't!" Serenity shrieked.

"And why not?" Mai asked with a mischievous smile.

"Because you don't know my older brother! He'll be seriously ticked!" Mai shook her head.

"Even better. Here, I'll put it on speaker." Mai pressed the SPEAKER button and Tea and Serenity could hear the phone dialing.

"Yea, Hello?" Joey's voice came from over the phone.

"Joey, its Mai."

"Oh, hey Mai, what's up?" Tea silently laughed. She could practically hear the surprise in Joey's voice. Mai twirled the phone cord along her slender finger.

"Oh, nothing much. Hey, I wanted to tell you something."

"Ok spill." Mai took a deep breath. Serenity covered her eyes. Tea laughed again.

"Joey it's just…I love you. I've loved you for a long time and I've always wanted to tell you, but….I guess I've been to chicken. I also didn't want to tell you because I thought it would ruin our friendship." Mai finished.

All was silent. Serenity's eyes were as big as saucers. Tea had tears running down her cheeks like geysers from laughing so hard.

"Hello! Earth to Joey! Are you there?" Mai asked into the phone.

"Well, Mai….I don't know how to say it, but I love you too."

And with that Joey hung up.

"Wow, you guys, I can't believe you made me do that." Mai said, slamming the phone back down on the receiver.

"Why? Are you mad?" Tea asked.

"Hey Mai….you're cheeks are pink. Are you ok?" Mai sighed, turned around and smiled.

"I'm more than OK, Serenity. I feel like I've had a load lifted off my shoulders." Tea's mouth dropped to the floor.

"You mean you actually, _like _Joey?!" Serenity shrieked. "Oh, Mai, I'm so happy for you!!!" and with that, Serenity hugged Mai so hard she lifted her off the ground.

"Ok, Tea, truth or dare?" Serenity asked her. Tea smiled.

"Truth." Serenity and Mai looked at each other and smiled.

"Do you like Yugi?" Tea frowned.

"Honestly, you guys, I don't know. My mind says I can't love him, but my heart says I DO love him."

"So you _do_ like him?" Mai asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

**A/N:**** OoOoOoOoOoOoh! Tea likes Yugi!!!!!! (squeals so loud you can't hear) please review!**


End file.
